


後來

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	後來

亀梨望著暗夜下的東京塔，有一口沒一口地抽著煙。  
歡愛過後的身體仍有些疲倦，就連隨便裹在身上的浴衣也滿是那個人的味道，淡淡的古龍水味，并不惹人討厭。  
原本略高的體溫在夜風的吹拂下漸漸冷了下來，掐滅煙頭，喉嚨有些乾渴。  
伸一個懶腰，打算去那個人的冰箱裡給自己拿一罐啤酒……

唰啦。  
陽台的拉門被推開，那語調也帶著慵懶「別一直在這裡吹風，會著涼的。」  
接著，那人遞過來一聽啤酒。  
「謝謝。」亀梨一個用力，將拉環打開，迫不及待地將那冰涼的液體吞嚥進去，一直到自己滿意才停下來打了個嗝，感覺好極了。

「明天是休息日吧？今天就住在這裡吧。」那人在亀梨身邊的欄杆上靠著，吞下一口啤酒之後，仿佛為了加強合理性一般地又說了一句「這麼晚了，Taxi也不好約吧。」  
「那……我約約看好了。」亀梨笑著喝下最後一口啤酒，將易拉罐放在陽台的小桌子上，進屋拿起了手機。  
兩人就這麼隔著玻璃對望著，發光的屏幕照在亀梨的臉上，將平常難以注意到的細節全部展現得清楚明白。  
不多久，亀梨揚了揚手機，對窗外的人報以笑容。  
那人只得無奈地歎了口氣，轉過身盯著東京塔發呆。

在玄關送別的時候，那人又再開口「住下吧，好嗎？」  
「Taxi已經在等我了。」亀梨半點不拖沓地穿好鞋子，起身告別「晚安。」

坐在出租車裡的亀梨終於放下一直繃著的情緒，按了按有些酸痛的太陽穴。  
剛才真的差點就留下來了，對於那個人的溫柔也越來越眷戀了吧。  
人就是這麼貪心的動物，明明一開始就制定了規則，為什麼還要這麼天真地去相信？  
那些本就不是給你的，別再把自己弄得那麼狼狽。  
那樣的狼狽，一次就夠了，真的夠了。

不知道是不是剛才吹多了夜風，亀梨覺得太陽穴正一陣陣地發緊。  
回家之後的黑暗很是配合現在的心情，窗外的月光意外的明亮，氣氛冷清得恰到好處。  
亀梨把外套和包包一股腦地堆在玄關，以最快的速度放了一缸熱水，把自己埋了進去。

熱氣氤氳，身體逐漸暖和了起來。  
亀梨望著漆黑一片的天花板，如果時間再回到那個晚上，會有什麼改變嗎？  
不會吧，就算重來幾遍，他都無法逃脫。  
或許重來的時間點根本就設定錯誤，應該推到更早更早之前，早到自己還沒有喜歡上那個會把自己弄得狼狽不堪的對象才對……

***

從高中到大學，雖然心裡喜歡，卻從沒有對他說過，沒有任何期待，站在『好朋友』的位置上，從未逾矩。  
不管多麼辛苦，多麼難熬，自己終究還是熬下來了。  
大學畢業的Party，被他拉到空無一人的天台，那句『你喜歡我』根本就是肯定了吧！  
終究還是不能免俗地自以為得到了回應，卻在被他玩弄了肉體之後，得到了『還是抱女人比較有快感』的結束語。  
雖然男人來說，並沒有什麼所謂的『貞操觀』，但被他這樣對待，仿佛過往相處的種種都變成了笑話。  
之後因為不甘心和憤怒又糾纏了好一陣，雖說最後是揍了他一頓，但完全不覺得解氣。  
一直憋著滿腔的憤怒，自暴自棄地過了一段縱情聲色的日子。

算是個偶然吧？  
常去的酒吧裡來了陌生的臉孔，亀梨起初並沒有怎麼在意。  
這酒吧並非開給特定人群，離二丁目不算遠，經常有打扮光鮮的LG人群出沒。  
那人喜歡穿著層層疊疊的衣服，獨自一人坐在吧檯喝酒。  
樣子不錯，是亀梨的style，見過幾次之後，他便拿著酒杯去搭訕了「以前沒見過你，第一次來嗎？」  
「嗯，不愧是新宿，都這個時間了，還這麼熱鬧。」男子有些鼻音，講話也慢慢的，還有點小緊張。  
「你朋友呢？」亀梨配合問句，四下張望。  
「我一個人。」男子笑了，樣子有些腼腆，一點也不像是個來找樂子的。  
亀梨笑了笑，被靠在吧台上，和男子四目相對「那，要不要請我喝杯酒？」  
「好啊！」男子爽快地答應了，但氣氛卻並不是那麼回事「我可以有一個條件嗎？」  
亀梨猜不透他所謂的『條件』是什麼。  
「和我聊聊天吧！」  
「好啊。」

男子名叫山下智久，是一家證券公司的IA，一個月之前，和他交往了十年的男友去澳洲讀研究生。  
從消息下來之後男友就對山下提出了分手，理由是不能接受遠距離的戀愛，而將來他也很有可能就待在澳洲不會回國，長痛不如短痛。  
山下自然心裡明白這是個理智的決定，但愛情並不是水龍頭說關就關。  
回想十年的戀情，從懵懂青澀到成長成人，中間經歷過令人無措的心動，彷徨的掙扎，心心相印的甜蜜，如膠似漆的情濃，到最後回歸到平平淡淡的生活，多數時候是快樂的，偶爾也會沉默，他們兩人都不是那種會爭吵的類型，即便是有了膈應，也基本都是冷處理。  
男友比山下小兩歲，山下大學畢業之後就進入了證券公司工作，雖然他原本成績優秀，完全可以繼續讀研，但為了能早些獨立，所以選擇了工作優先。  
十年之中，有四年是同居的狀態，家裡的氣氛很溫馨，從初戀到終點，是很多人夢寐以求的浪漫，而山下也在腦中生出了這份圖景。  
送機的時候，兩人都沒有說話，山下在他的家人中間，扮演者『好朋友』的角色，還得負責安慰因為兒子出國而神傷的雙親。

「又是一個有關『好朋友』的故事啊！」亀梨聽完之後有些不是滋味。  
可相對於自己來說，山下無疑是幸運的，即便只能隱秘的相愛，但畢竟有那好好相處的十年。  
山下抓住了他的話尾「看來亀梨君也有一個有關『好朋友』的故事？」  
「和他分開是一種什麼感覺？十年，真的很長。」亀梨沒有接話，問了另一個問題。  
山下沉默了好一會兒才說「是一種很不真實的感覺，好像他並沒有離開……要說實感的話，一個人吃飯感覺孤單，休息日沒有了敲鍵盤的聲音感覺寂寞，咖啡粉喝完會不記得買……」  
「喂！」亀梨無奈地打斷山下「我怎麼覺得你是來秀恩愛的……」  
「啊，抱歉。其實我也沒有很認真地想過這個問題，你恰好問了，所以……」山下有些不好意思地笑了笑，掩飾似得喝了一口酒。  
亀梨聳了聳肩「能有一段這樣的感情也挺不錯的啊，雖然他是去了澳洲沒錯啦。但，你們愛過的啊！那感情是愛沒錯吧。抱歉用了過去式。」  
「是呢。對於這一點，我還是有自信的。」山下用肯定句結束了對話。

兩人沉浸在自己的思想裡，沉默帶喝著酒。  
本就沒多少的液體，很快見了底。  
亀梨見山下似乎也沒有邀約的意思，於是識趣地「謝謝你請我喝酒，那，再見。」  
在亀梨路過山下身邊的時候，被他抓住了手腕。  
面對一臉疑惑的亀梨，山下拋出了一句邀請「要不要去我家再喝一點？」  
「好啊。」

黑著的玄關，兩人緊緊地糾纏在一起。  
親吻的激烈，就像是要把對方分拆入腹一般。  
情慾來的快而兇猛，生理反應強烈到發疼。

「我想先洗個澡。」亀梨裸著上半身，微喘著推開正在扯他皮帶的山下。  
山下閉了閉眼就，翻身從亀梨身上退開「嗯，浴室在這邊。」

可短暫的分開並沒能阻斷情慾的燃燒，山下終於還是忍不住地衝入了浴室。  
肌膚相接的觸感讓人陶醉，儘管急切，卻也做足了前戲，在昂揚的性器即將進入那身體，亀梨卻猛地跳開了「套？」  
「沒，我不喜歡戴套……」山下將他禁錮在臂彎裡，下體緊緊地貼著那有些泛紅的臀肉，炙熱不斷地在股縫中來回磨蹭「讓我進去。」  
「我可不想得HIV…」亀梨話音未落，那男根卻順著沐浴劑一下子就捅了進來，重重地擦過敏感的前列腺，令亀梨發出一聲嗚咽「呃…哈……」  
緊接著，便是一連串的咒罵，伴隨著斷斷續續地喘息，迴響在窄小的淋浴間裡。  
山下不斷地擼動著亀梨前端的挺立，不疾不徐地在他耳邊低語「我很健康的……」

話尾被亀梨的親吻吞沒，腸壁被持續的摩擦刺激得不斷分泌出粘液，堅硬的胯骨用力地撞擊著臀肉，交合處一片粉紅。  
沒有乳膠製品的阻礙，快感來得比以往任何一次都要強烈。山下不斷地在亀梨身上落下親吻，就算動作激烈也一直照顧著亀梨的感受。  
「啊哈…嗯……還要…………」呻吟就像強力的催情劑，令人越發興奮起來。  
「呃……舒服…………」山下將亀梨的雙腿打得更開，只有足尖堪堪著地，腿部肌肉受到刺激，連帶著臀肉也一併夾緊，不由得發出一聲喟歎。  
「要，去了……嗬嗯………」濃稠的白濁顫抖地射在深灰色的瓷板上，痙攣的腸壁還在強力的抽插中不斷被撐開，再撐開……  
「不行，輕一點，啊嗯……」亀梨毫無招架之力地隨著挺動的節奏晃動身體，快感和昏茫交織著，自己似乎輕微地啜泣著，不知道過了多久，這曠日持久的性事才告了解。

待兩人清理完身體，裹著浴衣窩在沙發上喝酒的時候，已經後半夜了。  
「你是有多久沒做了…嘶……」剛才的姿勢讓腰部承受了太多的衝擊力，以至於動一動就覺得酸疼不已。  
「差不多半年吧。」山下將加了冰塊的酒遞給亀梨「抱歉，你還好嗎？」  
「嗯。其實我開始就想問你，這麼多年來，你都只有他一個嗎？」亀梨看著山下，似乎想從他回答的態度來辨別真偽。  
「是啊。怎麼？我看起來很花心嗎？」  
「倒也不是，最多就是誘惑比較多吧。」亀梨頓了一頓「我是在誇你。」  
「那…我要說謝謝嗎？」  
兩人微笑著交換了一個親吻，有點甜的味道。  
房間依舊沒有開燈，月色下，床頭的一個相框落入亀梨的視線。  
「那是你們的合影嗎？還放在床頭？」亀梨一邊說，一邊走過去，山下也應和著「嗯，放了很久了，似乎丟掉也不太好。」  
亀梨看見照片的時候，愣了一下「啊嘞，原來他長得這麼像我…所以，是因為這個才請我喝酒的嗎？」  
「不能說不是吧。」山下回答得模棱兩可。  
可這種事情沒什麼好確認的，明擺著的事情，再問東問西，就像個糾纏不休的女人一樣。亀梨只是覺得心裡有些不是滋味，雖然對於做愛對象也談不上有多麼喜歡，但就這樣莫名地當了另一個人的替身還是感覺很糟。  
只是通過這樣的行為，亀梨也更確認了，山下根本就沒辦法放下那個人，他的愛還在繼續著，或許會很長很長，就像自己對於那個名為『好朋友』的混蛋也沒辦法忘掉，只是感情從愛變成了恨罷了。  
喝完最後一口酒，已經三點多了。  
「時間不早，我回去了。」  
「欸？已經很晚了，早就沒有車了吧？」山下理所當然地認為亀梨會在這裡住下，剛才他還特意整理了床鋪。  
「我約了Taxi。」亀梨慢條斯理地將自己的衣服穿上，甚至穿好了鞋，斜靠在玄關的鞋櫃上刷手機。  
山下也跟過來，在他身邊坐下「你生氣了嗎？」  
「嗯？怎麼會？」亀梨的手機響了起來，Taxi已經在樓下等待了「今晚過的很愉快，我這就走了，晚安。」  
「我還能去找你嗎？」山下的聲音有些急切。  
亀梨並沒有回頭，只是含糊地說「我偶爾還是會去的，那間酒吧。時間說不好，有緣再見吧。」

可亀梨再次遇見山下，卻不是在那間酒吧。  
事實上，他為了躲開山下，已經有差不多一個月沒去過了。  
他並非不懷念山下，和他做愛有一種置身於戀愛中的感覺，只是覺得就算是見了，做了，也只是另一個人的影子，這似乎有點太貶低自己。  
但說到底，他也不打算和山下玩戀愛遊戲，所以這些也沒有什麼好在意的。  
思想一直處於矛盾中，不斷交戰，又覺得毫無意義，浪費腦細胞。

十月，亀梨所在的貴金屬公司聯合瑞穗銀行推出了一個幫銀行VIP顧客清潔首飾的活動，作為貴金屬銷售課的顏值擔當，亀梨被分配到營業額最高的東京港區支行做服務。  
沒有業績壓力的服務並沒有什麼難做的，工具都是公司配齊的，付出的是耐心和時間，當然也需要和前來洗首飾的富家太太們搞好關係，為下一次的銷售做好準備。  
下午三點，是服務結束的時間，亀梨正餓著肚子埋首於最後一件首飾的擦洗工作，用擦銀粉擦拭，納米水滌蕩，擦乾，拍照，整個工序就算完成。  
老太太滿意地接過亀梨遞來的銀手鏈「洗的真乾淨呢！真是幫了大忙了。」  
「這是我們應該做的，感謝您的關照。」亀梨禮貌地送別顧客，一抬頭卻看見山下就站在銀行的入口處往自己這邊看過來。

四目相對，不可能裝作沒看見了。  
山下也不容他拒絕地直接走了過來「原來你是做貴金屬的，我們也算半個同行呢。」  
「哪裡，我只是個銷售，做做推銷和服務罷了，不能相提並論的。」亀梨一邊收拾東西一邊說，肚子卻在這時候發出了抗議的聲音。  
山下忍不住笑了出來，有些不好意思地擋住嘴巴咳嗽了一聲「這麼快就餓了？」  
亀梨沒好氣地翻了個白眼「我中午還沒吃呢，真是的，快要餓死了。」  
「你等我一會兒，這附近有一家不錯的cafe，我帶你去。」山下似乎心情很好，說完之後，幾乎是跑步去了銀行的二樓。  
還是第一次在酒吧以外遇到ONS的對象，也許這也算是一種緣分？  
亀梨把東西收拾好，耐著性子在銀行的門口站著，戶外的天氣並不太好，陰沉的天氣，大風卷著落葉緩緩地掃過路面，偶爾還有幾滴冷雨，或許不久就要下大了。  
山下出門的神情好像有些慌亂「你沒走…太好了……」  
亀梨的聲音帶著笑意「我為什麼要走，有人要帶我去吃好吃的啊！不會很遠吧？我真的餓了。」

Cafe坐落在居民區裡，門臉非常低調。  
「你是怎麼知道這裡的？」裡面開了暖氣，感覺很舒服。  
「偶爾發現的，去瑞穗銀行的話，我基本都會在這裡吃點東西。」山下來到窗戶的位置坐下，視線所及，是一片茂盛的小花園「一般我都會坐這個位置。」  
亀梨點了蘑菇意麵和羅宋湯，山下點了牛奶咖啡和杯子蛋糕，味道都很不錯。  
山下用手掰了一塊杯子蛋糕放進嘴巴，亀梨則盯著他手上的大半個「好吃嗎？」  
於是，剩下的杯子蛋糕全部進了亀梨的肚子，終於令他滿意地發出「吃飽了，超好吃的！」的感歎。  
離開的時候，年輕的老闆也出來相送，他的目光在亀梨身上來回掃視，有些疑惑的樣子。  
亀梨自然明白是什麼意思，但這幾乎算得上他唯一的一次約會，他並不打算把窗戶紙捅破來破壞氣氛。  
「那我先回公司了，謝謝你請我吃飯。」亀梨走了幾步，轉頭對山下說。  
「我們，還能再見嗎？」山下走進了一點，有些不好意思地說「最近你是不是挺忙的？我等了好幾天都沒有在酒吧看見你。」  
亀梨有些心軟了。  
其實也沒有什麼損失吧，既然身體契合度這麼高，就算一起吃飯氣氛也還不錯，比起在酒吧隨便找一個ONS的對象感覺好多了。  
安慰安慰山下也沒什麼不好，只要不把自己賠進去就好了。  
亀梨做了這樣的決定「我把mail給你，想見我的話，給我發mail。不過，我不喜歡戀愛遊戲，以現在的狀況，我們還是只在晚上見面的好。」  
「我沒有要玩遊戲。」山下皺起了眉頭。  
「那你現在放下他了嗎？」亀梨有點討厭自己的這個問題，但如果不這樣做的話，太容易陷入不確定的感情裡了。  
山下抿著唇，表情糾結地「雖然，確實沒有。但，我也不是要玩戀愛遊戲。」  
「我喜歡你的坦誠。」亀梨沒有再回頭地走開了。

這之後，亀梨和山下變成了用mail約炮的關係，儘管在這過程中，山下多次嘗試想要轉變身份，可無論是讓亀梨留宿還是約他吃飯都統統被拒絕了。  
其實山下隱隱地感覺到亀梨並非他表面上的那麼強硬，至少對於自己的溫柔，還是很受用的。只是他不明白，為什麼亀梨就這麼堅持地站在『炮友』的位置不肯往前一步。

***

事情的轉機出現在一個意料之外的點。  
山下在公司拿到了年度優秀員工獎，頒獎時間定在12月31日。  
例牌的狂歡是少不了的，得獎的各位也都被灌了酒。  
可前幾日山下是有些感冒的，灌酒之後回到家裡直接在地板上睡著了。  
等他清醒過來的時候，只覺得頭疼得要裂開了。  
可是12月31日的晚上，大家都忙著做新年的準備，聯繫誰似乎都不太合適。

當山下正猶豫著要不要給自己叫一個救護車的時候，亀梨的簡訊傳來，只是簡單地幾個字：新年快樂。  
再看看時間，已經過了12點了啊……  
山下扶著額頭，帶著想要撒嬌的心情發了：頭痛得要死了。  
四十分鐘之後，山下家的門鈴被按響了，山下幾乎是爬過去開的門，亀梨見到山下這副樣子，難得地擺了臭臉「怎麼這麼大人了，還不會照顧自己啊？」  
「和，和…跟我在一起好不好？別走，別丟下我一個人。」大概是亀梨的出現讓山下感到了安心，神智在不經意間就這麼溜走了，意識模糊到連自己都不知道自己說了什麼。  
亀梨看著山下那漸漸閉上的眼睛，感受著他緊緊抓著自己的手鬆下氣力，感受自己那勉強拉起的圍墻正漸漸崩塌，長久以來渴望被愛被需要的暗潮呼嘯著將自己吞沒。  
『那就…在一起吧。』

新年第一天，山下睡到中午才醒。  
頭還是疼得厲害，但他卻是渾身清爽地睡在緩和的被子裡，空氣中還有食物的香氣。  
山下想起昨天晚上亀梨好像來了「和？」  
亀梨聽見聲音從廚房走出來「頭還疼麼？我給你煮了粥，要不要吃一點？」  
山下的眼睛瞬間紅了，亀梨終於沒有離開，而是留在這裡照顧自己。  
「喂，你怎麼了？很不舒服嗎？要不要去醫院？」亀梨以為山下是因為太難受了才會失態，當他走過去的時候，被山下一把抱住「謝謝你願意留下來。」  
如果說亀梨之前還有任何一丁點兒猶豫的話，那麼這個擁抱也將那小小的不確信給擊潰了。  
他揉著山下的頭頂「原來你這麼愛哭啊。」

一週之後，亀梨搬來了山下的住處，兩人開始了同居的生活。  
日子雖然過得平淡，但充滿了小小的幸福。  
通常亀梨下班比較早，會去買菜，準備晚飯，山下總是一下班就回家，對於居家感十足的亀梨，怎麼也看不夠。  
如果說，在夜場的亀梨是性感和誘惑的代名詞，那麼現在的他，則是純粹、貼心的好伴侶。  
猶如磁鐵的兩極，卻同樣令人著迷。  
不知是不是生活步調回到了熟悉的節奏，山下甚至覺得自己之前那十年都是和亀梨一起度過的，這種模糊感讓山下有些愧疚，像是彌補一般地對亀梨好，人兒的任何事情，都會盡可能地滿足。

而亀梨卻仍舊是不安的，雖然他山下對他極好，卻還是有些不真實的感覺。  
他不確定山下對他的好是因為他與那人長得相像，還是因為他亀梨和也本人。  
偏偏這個話題又很敏感，無從觸碰。  
他曾仔細地考慮過，若是他的狀況和山下一樣會是什麼感覺？  
這問題並沒有標準答案，任何一對相處十年的情侶都不可能將對方從生命中完全拔除。  
開始的契機亀梨可以肯定是因為樣貌相像，但這兩年的時間相處下來，應該能分辨出不同了吧，但山下對自己的熱情并沒有減淡，這是不是代表著他已經愛上了自己呢？

那是一個夏天，亀梨記得很清楚。  
他因為提前完成了銷售任務，於是有了下午時間的空擋。  
天氣很熱，亀梨沒有做飯的興致，剛剛上映的影片是他喜歡的題材，於是他買了晚場的票，打算和山下在外吃晚餐，看了電影再回去。  
當他走到山下的辦公樓下，準備給他發個mail的時候，從大堂出來了一個熟悉的臉孔。

山下的前男友，雖然名字亀梨並不知道，但他的樣子，絕對不會弄錯。  
就好像證明一般，那人後面跟著的，正是山下。  
兩人面色似乎都不太好，幾乎是你追我趕的狀況。  
亀梨忍不住也跟著兩人往前走……  
他好像哭了，雖然是背對著自己的，但那手臂不斷地抬起，在臉上的動作，不難猜到是做什麼。  
山下則一直在他後面說著什麼，距離有點遠，亀梨聽不清楚。

忽地，那男子轉頭抱住了山下。  
亀梨本能地閉起了眼睛……  
當他再睜開眼時，山下似乎在撫摸對方的脊背。

隱藏在心裡的不安和自卑的情緒仿佛漣漪一般越來越大。  
亀梨嘗試著發了一個mail過去，約山下晚餐及看電影。  
他就這樣看著山下拿出手機，然後側過身，給自己回了一個『抱歉，今天要加班，改天再去看好嗎？』的回復。  
『好。』亀梨緩緩地按下發送鍵，離開了那裡。

一個人吃了晚餐，一個人看完電影，回到家的時候，山下還沒有回來。  
亀梨關了燈，對著月光坐著，倒了些酒給自己，心內一片悲涼。  
一想到『放手』，心就痛得糾在一起。  
他終究還是愛上了山下，真糟糕啊。

快到零點，山下終於回來了，身上還有些酒氣。  
「怎麼這麼晚？」亀梨盡可能用平靜的語調說著。  
山下則一臉疲累地攤在沙發上「事情太多了，這段時間恐怕都得加班，你晚上不用等我。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」

週五夜晚，山下回來得比之前早一些，卻對亀梨說了週末要和同事一起去一趟奈良。  
對於亀梨的求歡，他也沒有了興致，只說明天要早起，等回來再補償。  
一夜無眠的亀梨在山下出門之後，立即跟了上去，就算有被傷害的預感，卻還是想要再給彼此一個機會。  
但他終於還是失望了，山下在JR站匯合的，是他的前男友，兩人一邊聊天，一邊進站，完全沒有發現亀梨將這一切都看在了眼裡。

週日，山下從奈良回來，亀梨已經離開了。  
他留下了一張便簽：祝你們幸福。這段日子，多謝關照。亀梨和也。  
房間裡亀梨的物品都消失了，電話關機，徹底失聯。

***

當山下想要去找亀梨的時候才發現，自己對他根本一點兒都不了解。  
不知道他的老家是哪裡，不知道他讀的是什麼大學，不知道他工作的地點在哪裡，不知道他有什麼朋友，不知道他原本的住處在哪裡……  
費了很大的勁，終於從瑞穗銀行那裡打聽到亀梨曾經工作的公司，但得到了『他已離職』的回復。他公司的同事也都不知道亀梨的住處，只有一個人提起『亀梨他似乎想離開東京』。

時隔兩年半，山下又是一個人了。  
但這次不一樣的是，他對戀愛這件事完全失去了興趣，甚至對做愛也沒有了熱情。  
前男友辦完事情離開了，他邀請山下去澳洲發展，這樣他們就可以在一起，但山下拒絕了。  
不知道為什麼，明明和前男友在一起時間比較長，但他懷念的人卻是亀梨。  
他猜到或許亀梨見到了他和前男友在一起的狀況，或許是知道了他和前男友一起去了奈良。  
但他不知道的是，他真的沒有和前男友復合的念想，這一切只是為了避免誤會才選擇了隱瞞。  
可隱瞞的後果實在太超出預計了……  
山下雖然知道亀梨離開的時候，會很受傷，但他卻更希望亀梨把事情挑開，把一切弄個清楚明白。這樣是不可能的吧，對於亀梨的介意，自己一直都知道，如果一定要指責誰的話，那唯一可以被指責的對象，只能是自己。

日子一晃就是三年。  
只要有空，山下就會帶著書或者電腦到亀梨公司附近的café坐著，有時候，一坐就是一整天。  
除此之外，他再也沒有其他的辦法了。  
雖然很笨，雖然遇見的幾率無限接近於0，但也沒有更好的辦法。

終於有一天，亀梨之前的上司在山下的對面坐下。  
「你是在這裡等亀梨嗎？」  
「嗯。」山下合上書，有些不好意思。  
「其實我不應該告訴你的，不過你這樣等下去也不是辦法。」那人頓了頓「亀梨實家在江戶川區，這是他家的地址，你可以去找找看。」  
「謝謝！！！」山下激動地站起身，不小心弄翻了桌上的茶水。

山下幾乎是立即去了江戶川，可惜亀梨的實家已經搬離，雖然鄰居們都認識亀梨一家，但對於他們新家的地址卻不清楚。  
山下一家一家地問，情緒也隨著答案漸漸低落了下來……

肚子有些餓了，山下又回過頭去已經詢問過的肉鋪，買了兩個炸肉餅坐在店門口吃。  
酥脆的口感和飽滿的肉汁，完美地滿足了胃口。  
正當他捧著炸肉餅一口接一口的時候，旁邊響起了熟悉的聲音「老闆，我要四個炸肉餅。」  
「和也啊！剛剛有人找你呢！」老闆的話讓山下轉頭一把掀開了簾子，亀梨正巧轉過頭來「山下君？你怎麼在這？」

擁抱得太過用力，以至於炸肉餅都掉在了地上。  
「我找了你好久，終於找到你了，和！」山下把臉埋在亀梨的肩窩，說什麼也不肯抬起頭。  
「找我，有事嗎？」亀梨艱難地從口袋裡拿出錢，又接過老闆遞過來的炸肉餅，這才拍了拍山下「我們換個地方說話好不好……」  
「嗯。」鼻音濃重。

收拾好掉落地下的炸肉餅，兩人往前幾步走到了一個街角花園。  
「為什麼不相信我？」山下抓著亀梨的肩膀，有些激動。  
亀梨垂下眼瞼「現在還說這個做什麼？你為什麼來找我？他又走了嗎？」  
「根本不是這樣！他來確實有想要復合的意思，但我已經拒絕他了。」  
「你們不是一起去奈良了嗎？」  
「奈良是他的老家，因為我們之前是『好朋友』，他父母希望再見一見我罷了。」山下一股腦地說了「因為我拒絕了他復合的要求，所以答應陪他去看看父母，雖然我們確實一起在奈良，他的實家住下了，但什麼事都沒有發生。你可以相信我嗎？」  
亀梨歎了口氣「現在再說這個，也沒什麼意義了吧。我家裡人還在等我買炸肉餅回去。」  
「你現在，已經有了別人嗎？」山下說這句話的時候，拳頭握得緊緊地。

亀梨笑了「沒有啊。別看我這樣，到現在為止的戀愛，也只有和你的那一次罷了。大概，我沒什麼安全感吧，之前誤會了你，抱歉啊。」  
「從你離開之後，我找了你三年。」山下的話音有些發顫「雖然一開始的時候，我是因為你長得像他才有興趣，如果是因為這個開端讓你感到不安了，我很抱歉。但自從和你在一起之後，我就明白我愛的是亀梨和也。並不是那個人的影子。」  
「說實話，他來找我復合的時候，我很煩惱，我根本不想和他在一起，但畢竟我們在一起了十年，我不想對他太過絕情，才做出了讓你誤會的事，我很抱歉。」

亀梨聽著山下的告白，回想起自己與他在一起的點點滴滴…原本就沒能放下的感情，此刻更是猶如刻在心尖一般明晰…  
『是啊，當時明明是認定這愛情的，果然還是我太過軟弱，不夠信任，才讓彼此這麼難過吧。』

「抱歉，沒能信任你。」亀梨有些哽咽。  
山下一把抱住亀梨，臉龐緊緊相貼，在他的耳邊輕述「不如我們從頭來過？」  
「好，我們重頭來過。」

「我愛你。」  
「我也是。」


End file.
